Hyrule's Time of Warfare
by I am homers evil
Summary: The sages and the people of Hyrule have to combat a war that was started by a King's stupid decision.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyrule's Time of Warfare

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people or else I would be a multi- millionaire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "This is outrageous!" Darunia's voice echoed across the vast room of the Sages. His fist banged on the table as he let out his anger. "That evil man is trying to persuade our king to give the land to him and we can't do anything to stop it? What kind of situation are we in?" Rauru tried to calm the troubled Darunia but his attempts were futile. The Hero of Time, Sir Link and the Sages of Hyrule had called together a meeting in the Temple of Time to discuss the matters at hand at the present time. "What I don't get is why our King is thinking about giving him the honour of our allegiance again when last time he turned the land into a barren wasteland." Queen Ruto said with a puzzled look on her grim face. A moment of silence followed. Nabooru broke the awkward silence by stating that she was glad that she wasn't an ally with Ganon anymore. There was a murmur of agreement all around the table.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Princess Zelda walked in. "Any solutions on what we should do?" she asked inquisitively. Link said no and asked for more information on the situation. 

Zelda explained that Ganon had escaped from the Realm of Time and that he wanted to swear allegiance to our land again. But the worst part is that while the meeting was being held, the King gave Ganon our alliance, trust and his fortress back!

Darunia exploded. "What is wrong with the King? Has he lost his mind?" Link started to walk out of the Temple. "What are you doing Link?" asked Saria. 

"I'm going to speak to the King," he replied. So with that he left the Temple ready to talk some sense into the King. Meanwhile the Sages were umming and ahhing over what to do next. Finally Impa asked Nabooru what the evil king would be planning. She replied the same as the last time he got his hands on our allegiance. Destroy the whole land.

Meanwhile at the castle Link was trying to persuade the King to take back the allegiance promise. "Sire, the last time he got his hands n our trust, he destroyed our land and killed several of our people. Surely you don't want a repeat of the past do you?" 

" This time he was sincere, Link. I could see it in his eyes." replied the King.

"Like the last time? Or the time before that?" Link was growing frustrated with the King because of his disability to see the consequences of his own actions. "All you have to do is write a letter to Ganon saying that you thought about the last time you gave him our trust and you refuse his request. I'll personally deliver it to him myself."

"All right, if you say so. This would be for the best. But if anything wrong happens, I'm pointing the finger at you." Replied the King. Link nodded in agreement and shook the King's hand. Another honour he could add to the scroll he keeps. This is going to look good on his résumé. The King scribbled down the letter and handed it to Link saying that he could trust him not to read it. Link guffawed at the obvious lack of trust between himself and the King. But nonetheless he departed from the Castle and returned to the Temple of Time.

"This is definitely not good. If Ga…" Princess Ruto's worried words were brought to an abrupt halt as Link burst in the doors. He held up the letter and poured out the story. The cheers were stopped when Nabooru started screaming. "No…No…NO!! If Ganon gets refused the whole land of Hyrule will be in jeopardy." There were comforting words to be spread around but deep inside, everyone knew Nabooru was right. Yet the only one who didn't care was Link. He laughed at Ganon's future rage stating that he had seen Rauru more dangerous when angry than Ganon. So with that he rode off with good luck wishes and a don't do it threat from Nabooru. He smiled as he mounted Epona and rode off to the Desert where the Gerudos inhabited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What will happen next. PLZ review coz' I need some tips as I'm a first timer.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Chapter 2: The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of this stuff or else I would be in a private jet to Hawaii right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah… The nice wind, the beautiful scenery and the exhilaration of a long ride. It has been a long time since I have felt this good. Maybe too long," Link found talking to himself a good way to keep alert. He didn't believe that talking to yourself was the first sign of madness. Yes it was a beautiful afternoon.

As Epona steadied up, Link jumped off the horse and hid in the rocks. Fortunately, Link still had a few Gerudo business allies. Luckily these friends Radii and Furan were on guard duty. As soon as they saw the horse, Radii ran over to the rocks while Furan hid the horse in a shrub bunch. "Good evening Sir Link, what brings you here on such a gloomy night?" Radii asked. "I have come to give Ganon a letter…" Link paused as Radii face dropped from a smile to a droop. "The King has rejected his request for our alliance. Yet Nabooru warns me that Ganon will not be pleased." Radii's face was now as grim as the reaper. "You do understand that Ganon will get his vengeance. He will not be pleased." Link sniggered at these words, stating that his vengeance wasn't enough to stop the righteous heart from overpowering the evil mind. Nonetheless Radii led Link to the fortress where Ganon was scheming. " You still have a chance. You can go away right now if you want to and hide away," Radii said with an anxious tone of voice. Link just guffawed at the idea and took the letter out of his pocket. Radii traced her finger over some hieroglyphics on the door. The door slid open and Radii pushed Link behind her. Ganon looked up from his throne to see Radii standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" jeered Ganon. "Sire, I have come to escort a visitor to your fortress. I'm sure his face will seem familiar." Radii stepped out of the eyesight of Ganon to reveal… Link!

Ganon froze in terror. Then he bellowed in blind rage. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!" Ganon raised his mighty arm and summoned some Black Magic from his forehead pendant. "OK Ganon. Calm down. I'm here just to deliver a letter from the King of Hyrule" He walked up to his arch nemesis and handed him the letter. Ganon snatched the autographed letter from Link's hand and read the writing frantically. "Mmmu… blah… blah… WHAT!!!! You can't do this to me! The King of Hyrule swore us allegiance. Now he rejected us!! WHO SUGGESTED THIS!!!!" Ganon was roaring so loud that Epona became startled. "Well since last time you destroyed our land and kept it that way for seven years we decided you aren't trustworthy. Besides when have you ever kept a promise anyway? You probably walked away with your fingers crossed. Hahahahahaha!" Link walked away laughing at the King of Evil, as he was speechless. "Mark my words, I'll get you for this! You and your snobby Royal Family! If it weren't for sheer luck 7 years ago, I would still be ruler of Hyrule." Ganon eyes became bloodshot with rage as he started yelling the most vulgar curses of the tongue. With that Link walked out of the fortress, chuckling merrily at how angry he got his arch nemesis.

Meanwhile as soon as Link left, Ganon started conniving. Link didn't know about the ancient prophecy of the Gerudo's and that's how he liked it. The only enemy that could spoil the plot was Nabooru. It seemed that Ganon had some business to attend to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is my second chapter. More are coming up.


	3. Chapter 3: The Prophecy

Chapter 3: The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own **ANY** of these products. The Orphanage couldn't give away Link.

Apology: I'm sorry that my chapters are so short. I'm just trying to keep it interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sire, I have delivered the letter." Link droned as he walked into the throne room. 

"Was he angry?" asked the King. Link was gob smacked at what a stupid question the King had asked. Link smirked and replied, "Not at all Sire. He even invited me to a tea party tomorrow," By the grim face the King was bearing it was obvious he wasn't in the mood for a joke. He was blowing this whole thing out of proportion. What's the worst Ganon could do.

Ganon was riding his horse through the Haunted Wasteland, trying to find the prophecy of the "Wolf Thieves"

 Every hundred years, the male leader of the Gerudo's were told this tale by the dying former leader. The "Wolf Thieves" moved silently through the night plotting vengeance. So skilled were these thieves that not one person in the world could hear them approaching. The "Wolf Thieves" attacked from the back and stole the soul of the victim. The soul was kept in the attacker to increase speed, agility and strength. But to become a "Wolf Thief" the leader of the Gerudo's had to find the prophecy. Over the last millennium, no one has ever found the prophecy. 'Tis said that the prophecy can only be found when the current leader of the Gerudo's endure a physical and mental limits test.

Ganon halted his horse at a stone shelter in the Westerly direction of the Colossus. He jumped off his horse and entered the shelter. Immediately candles on the wall flickered with supernatural flame. Suddenly the chandelier fell from the roof. Ganon raised his mighty arm again to summon some black magic from a forehead pendant. The chandelier broke into fragments of glass as the beam struck it in the centre. "You're going to have to do better than that," Ganon yelled as if there was some poltergeist in the room.

 He continued through the shelter until he came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hallway. He was sensing something in the area. He was being followed. He spiralled around to find an exact image of himself. Except the image was more transparent. Ganon pulled the sword out of his leg sheath. The image did. After some swing practices the image spoke. "I'm just as powerful as you are" With that the image charged at Ganon and thrust. Ganon easily blocked the pathetic starter with his blade and, with a show of strength, pushed the image to the floor and slashed the image across the stomach. He yelled in pain and spat out some blood. After a short intermission in the fight while the image recovered the fight was back on. This time the image was noticeably weaker. He thrust his sword at Ganon who evaded to the side. The image flew into a rage and started swinging in every direction. Suddenly the image's sword got stuck in the wall. Ganon took his chance and drove his spiked kneepad into the image's chest. The image staggered back and fell to the floor gurgling blood in his throat. Ganon put him out of his misery with a thrust to the head. The image stopped gurgling and stopped twitching. Ganon wiped the blood from his sword on the image's armour and sheathed the blade.

Ganon figured that his last test would be a mental test. He continued down the corridor to a HUGE room at the end. Hanging from the ceiling was a giant sand timer. In front of him was a gruelling maze. The sand timer started and so did Ganon. He took a left then a right and then a left. Dead end. After half an hour Ganon couldn't find anything else other than a dead end. Then it struck him. He summoned as much black magic from his forehead pendant as he could. Then he let out a thunderous shockwave. The wave of black magic turned the stone maze into rubble. At the end of the tunnel was light and a piece of paper. Ganon snatched the piece of paper from the holder. And read it. He grinned evilly and exited the place. "Now, let the war begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What will happen next. I will accept flames just review!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Massacre

Chapter 4: The Massacre

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters because the Gerudo's wouldn't let me in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on!" Ganon whispered to his clan of newly founded "Wolf Thieves" "We're going to teach the Royal Family what happens when you reject the great Ganon and his tribe." There was a murmur of agreement throughout the clan. Ganon silently lead the clan through the night. He had removed the bright objects from his black armour and got the clan to wear black clothes. They were not only going to be silent. They were to be invisible. The clan crept up to the guard of Kakariko Village. Ganon struck him down. "I feel regenerated. This must mean I've taken his soul. Clan… Dig in!"

The early morning cucoo woke the sleepy market square of Hyrule. Link awoke in the bed of his room in the Castle to find the King and Sages in front of him. "What's the occasion?" Link asked. Rauru beckoned him to his dressing room. Ten minutes later Link emerged fully dressed and refreshed. The King led the cluster of V.I.P's out of the room with Link at the end. After another 10 minutes of getting their horses ready, the group rode off to the Village.

 "Oh my goodness" The group was gob smacked as they dismounted their horses. Every single villager lay dead in a line. Princess Zelda was already at the scene. "These guys are dripping blood from the back of the head. The wounds look as if they came from a sharp weapon most probably a sword or spear. The strangest thing that this is a fresh massacre, yet the bodies are all withered supernaturally. Nabooru was staring wide-eyed at the bodies. "Wolf Thieves" she murmured.

"What did you say?" asked Link.

"Wolf Thieves. It's a Gerudo treasured possession. Every hundred years when a man is bored into the Gerudo family, the tale gets told by tongue from generation to generation. It gives the Gerudo's the ability to move silently through the night. They kill people from the back and steal their soul. This increases speed, strength and agility. Ganon must have found the Prophecy. This means he is going to be more powerful than ever before." The whole group stood silent and looked at each other. Zelda was nowhere to be seen. She appeared out of Impa's old house with a note. "Guys, look at this. It reads:

 Dear Sages, Royalty and Link

I have now decided to wage war on Hyrule. Meet us at Lon Lon Ranch the fourteenth day of the month for some negotiations.

Signed Ganon."

"WAR!!! We haven't had a war for yonks. This seems a bit unreasonable" Darunia said. 

"It is vital for us to negotiate with him as this could be the be all and end all." Impa calmly said. 

"Right. Nabooru, Impa, Darunia, the men of Hyrule and myself will fight. Sire you can negotiate with Ganon while Princess, Ruto, Rauru and Saria can manage the security of the Castle and the welfare of the women and children. If the Gerudo's and Ganon are so strong, we'll need to take care of weapons, rations and ammunition. Darunia you must contact the Gorons and select an acting leader while King Zora can take care of the Zora's. It's the thirteenth day today. Sire you must prepare some negotiation questions," Link ordered. "This means war!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5 cumin up. PLZ REVIEW! I'M ON THE BRINK OF KILLING LINK!


	5. Chapter 5: The Negotiation

Chapter 5: The Negotiation 

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of this stuff.

Thanks: Thanks to LadyBlackIce01 for giving my first reviewJ

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what have we got to do today," asked Malon. It was another normal day on the ranch and Talon hoped things would liven up. He sighed and answered "The same old routine dear," Malon looked disappointed. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Talon, expecting it to be Ingo, yelled that he couldn't get promoted. When the head escort of Hyrule answered that the King wished to see them, they jumped out of their seat to open the door. To their delight, the King was standing in the doorway. Talon let him in while Malon prepared refreshments. After Talon seated the King he asked what brought him here. "It is of great regret that we ask to occupy your ranch for a situation. Ganon has come back…" the King paused while Talon shuddered in disgust "and has killed all of the occupants of Kakariko Village…" Malon dropped the tray when she heard this as she came in from making the refreshments. She apologised humbly and the King continued. " Ganon left a note and requested that we negotiate terms of war at this ranch. Does this mind you?" Talon took a while to absorb the news and answered that he would rather have Ganon in his ranch than a war on his land. The King thanked Talon passionately and left.

"Well there Malon. Is that enough excitement?"

Back at the Market Square, Princess Zelda had called all of the occupants of Hyrule into a conference. She took he place at the front and projected her voice to the crowd. "People of Hyrule. I would like to take this chance to warn you of a war…" There was a loud murmur of surprise throughout the crowd. "King of Evil Ganon has returned and has killed all of the people in Kakariko Village and has waged war on us. However he is ready for some negotiations. My father King Zelda will negotiate with Ganon at Lon Lon Ranch. No One is to leave the Castle under any circumstances. We have maximum security at all escape routes. If anyone escapes, they will be sentenced to death. Myself, Ancient Sages Rauru, Saria of the Kokiri and Princess Ruto of the Zora will guard the women and children. King Zelda will be on the Battlefield accompanied by all of the men of Hyrule, Hero of Time Sir Link and the Ancient Sages Darunia of the Goron, Impa of the Shiekah and Nabooru of the Gerudo. The men of Hyrule are to be armed with armoured uniform sword and shield. These will be our front liners. We have archers in training and all front liners will be taught sword techniques by Sir Link. So don't worry. That is all," Zelda was clapped out of the market.

10 minutes later all the women and children were indoors while the men were training in the Castle Courtyard with Link. The King looked away from the window, got on his horse and rode to Lon Lon Ranch.

Fortunately The King arrived five minutes earlier that Ganon. When Ganon rode in he was smirking as the whole place darkened down. "Sire you found the note. Let's take this inside." Both men dismounted their horses and walked into the Stable. King Zelda iced the cake by asking what he wanted. "Well sire, what I want is Link dead." Ganon said calmly. The King face showed an aghast expression. "Not in a million years you scum" Ganon just grinned and said that this means war then.

"We can fight you in war and win but we want peace. What kind of example are we showing if we just start war. This is a…" He never got to finish the sentence as Ganon put his mighty fist in the King's face. While the King keeled over, Ganon kicked the King to the ground. With that he walked out of the ranch.

The King awoke with Princess Zelda's baby face looking down at him. He looked around to find the Ancient Sages staring at him. Even Link was there. The King understood their curious faces and poured out the story. The Sages were aghast. "I guess this means war" said the King. "Link will you go deliver the news to Ganon. Tell him that we are to meet at the field at sunrise on the 20th day of this month. Just his army and our army" Link nodded apologetically and ran out of the Castle. He was furious. He planned to kill some Gerudo's tonight then thought against it. He would just be considered a murderer to kill in a non-war situation. Though on the day of the war, Link would be going for Ganon. He mounted his horse, thoughts in a mess and started towards the Valley.

Link reached the Valley still furious. Even Ganon couldn't be that dirty. He approached the guards knowing that it wouldn't be Radii's and Furan's shift but he didn't care. 

As Link expected the guard blocked his way. So he just pelted Epona's rump. They were hurtling full speed towards the guard. She just stood there. He was prepared to run her over until she jumped off the bridge. Epona sustained the same speed to the fortress.

At the fortress, Link dismounted Epona and she ran off. He then unsheathed his sword prepared for the worst. Luckily, the guards were too busy trying to find the front guard so he slipped in easily. This is going to be good Link thought.

Ganon was sitting on his throne, sipping some very elegant spirits. He'd never felt this good in his life. He was about to take another sip until he heard an acute whistling noise. He froze to find an arrow had been shot at his glass. His hand held still, yet his glass shattered into tiny fragments. Calmly he dropped the glass and said "Ah, Link you've got news for me?"

Link was surprised that this wasn't a repeat of the last time they met. Nonetheless he came right out and spoke about it. "The King has ordered that our armies meet on the field on the 20th day of this month. This means war Ganon." With that he walked away content. He was concise, yet he packed the punch. This was going to be a very interesting war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter was a bit longer than my other ones but it packed the punch. Inspire me with reviews.M Keep those reviews coming, please, Please, PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6: The War Day 1

Chapter 6: The 1st Day of War.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of this stuff except for the image of Ganon in the Prophecy chapter.

Thanks: Thanks to LadyBlackIce01 and Naval Ace for some more reviews. 

Info: To LadyBlackIce01. The reason for the mix up is that I got mixed up during the chapter management thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midnight had struck. It was now the 20th day of the month. All the people of Hyrule were up. Link was marking his arrows with his blade. If he killed someone, he had to know whom. Zelda were getting the men organised while the women and children were onlookers. Rauru was up at the Castle getting the refreshed King cleaned up. Fortunately the King had recovered from his mighty wound he was suffering. He was ready for some vengeance.

All of the Ancient Sages that were fighting were handed a well black smithed sword accompanied by a chrome steel sword with the Triforce painting on it. The last weapons were the finely made bows and arrows accompanied by a quiver of 50 arrows. If anyone were to die, it wouldn't be the Ancient Sages of Hyrule. Link had his usual arsenal. Longshot, special arrows, Megaton Hammer, sword and shield. He intended to use the whole lot, even if that meant destroying them.

The sun was ascending towards sunrise. It was time. The men said goodbye to their wives and children before marching into lines. The horsemen were at the back with the archers in front of them. The flagman was in the middle accompanied by the last post man. The Ancient Sages, Link and King Zelda were at the front. The women and children could sense the anxiousness in the air. This caused a wave of tears. Princess Zelda comforted them and led them to the Castle. 

Suddenly the drawbridge descended and the brave people forwarded out, some to meet their doom, but others to meet their destiny.

The army stopped in front of the huge wall in the field. The wall could be a good tactical place. "Link, you go for Ganon. I'm going for the Gerudo's" King Zelda whispered to Link. Link feigned disappointment for the King but was bursting inside with triumph.

Link moved his eyes over to the distance, where he saw a black cloud along the ground. Later as the cloud got closer, he realized it was Ganon's army. The army kept marching until Ganon and The King were face to face. Ganon was in the mood for games. "Good morning sire, what brings you here?"

Too bad the King wasn't in the mood. The King struck Ganon in the face several times. When the frenzy finished, Ganon was on the floor, dripping blood. The Gerudo's rushed to help him. This was their chance. Link shot an arrow in the air to mark the start of the war. It didn't come down.

 "CHARGE!!!" yelled the King. There was an uproar of yelling as the army of Hyrule charged in on the Gerudo's. They immediately dropped Ganon. And went for the army. Impa and Nabooru jumped down from behind the wall, swords down. The swords came to an abrupt halt as they struck some Gerudo's. Ganon pushed up from the ground and started running. Link pursued, hot on his heel. Ganon suddenly spun around from his instep and struck Link in the face. Link flew back from the power of the punch and then got up. "That was a cheap shot Ganon," he said while unsheathing his sword. Ganon did the same. 

Ganon and Link were circling each other. Who would move first? Ganon lost his patience and dived at Link, sword in front. Link dodged easily and battered mid- air Ganon with his shield. Ganon was sent acutely to the ground. "That was a good shot," Link remarked with a smirk. Ganon flew into a rage and started to swing his sword aimlessly at Link. Link blocked them all and slashed him across the leg. Ganon roared in agony and grew a Black Magic Ball. He hurled it at Link. Link put up his shield. The Ball discharged on impact of his shield. There was a moment of no movement by each other. This was the stare down. 

Ganondorf flew up into the sky until Link was just a dot. He moved his attention from Link to the duelling Gerudo's. He whistled and everyone stopped. Link was playing Epona's song on his Ocarina. His horse galloped into view and subsided beside Link. Epona was obviously tired. Ganondorf dropped a scroll down to Tanoora, the new Gerudo female leader. She snatched it out of the air and read the inscribed words.

" King of Thieves, summon our might;

Turn our souls to wolves tonight.

Kill the rebels from the back; 

Pick the place for the attack."

Suddenly, the Gerudo's began to change. Their outfits merged from luscious purple to jet-black. They grew bigger and muscles throbbed from them. Ganondorf was going through the same metamorphosis. A stream of dark light gathered the clouds together to block out the light. Darunia summoned the fire spirit to lighten up the place. A mysterious red glow filled the air, giving vision to the Hylians. Suddenly the transformation stopped. There was a moment of silence. It was broken by Ganondorf's booming words. "Now you can't tell the difference between light and day. This war will sustain until the last person from either army is dead." Ganondorf looked down in triumph and smirked. He also jeered at the Hylian army quoting that their techniques were pitiful. 

However, Link was pulling a light arrow from his quiver. He strung it and shot the arrow into the clouds. When the arrow hit the clouds, they parted. Light was returning to Hyrule. The smile dropped from Ganondorf's face. His next words were in utter embarrassment as the Hylians laughed at him. Nonetheless, he boomed down the words "The light may have returned to your advantage, but the Gerudo's and myself have the spirit of the wolf thieves now." The laughter from the Hylians came to an abrupt halt.  Ganondorf's sense of triumph returned. "We are now stronger, faster and more agile than your army. As for every man we kill, we collect their soul to make our power increase." With that said, Ganondorf hurtled down to the ground, trying to crush the army. Just before he hit the ground, the bugle rang out through the fields. Ganondorf hadn't realized the time between his intense battle with Link and his charade he just made. Still Ganondorf couldn't break a rule of war and stopped suddenly. He started cursing and led the Gerudo's back to the fortress. The Hylians sighed with relief and marched home. Yet something told Link that he wasn't going to have the upper hand in the battle the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keep the reviews coming. Chapter 7 coming up. Hopefully last chapter. So review for me please please. 


	7. Chapter 7: The War Day 2

Chapter 7: Day 2 of War

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the war.

Flame: To the person who dobbed me in for something I didn't understand. You probably went to yo' mum and balled yo' eyes out you pussy. Go have a cry. YouS(cry). I±(kill) you. You areN(dead). I am J(happy). Sorry I'm just angry over the incident. I was banned from the site L. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bugle rang out over the plains at sunrise. Both armies were already up and charging through the drawbridge. Only a handful of Hylians died and they were to have an official memorial service after the conclusion of the war. Many of the men were scarred either mentally or physically. Three men had been let off with a honourable discharge after mental problems. Things were looking pretty grim. Yet the men and women walked out with courage on their faces. Today was the day where it would mark the be all or end all.

 The King, who was on horseback, led the courageous men and women out to the battlefield. Link also was riding a horse and this time Epona was rearing to go. The day had come. In the distance the King could see a long black cloud. He knew this was Ganondorf's army. They were ascending towards the army fast. Link knew that this was from their newfound powers. The King nodded at Link. He nodded back and rode off behind the ranch. If he even stood a chance at defeating Ganondorf he had to take him by surprise. He stood at the bottom right corner stringing an arrow into his bow. He saw the army approaching. They were all smirking and jeering. One Gerudo launched an arrow at the Hylians. Link heard a sharp cry as the arrow hit the chest of a front- liner. This drove Link insane and he shot his arrow at the Gerudo. The Gerudo kept the smirk on her dirty face, raised her hand and caught the arrow. 

Link was aghast with horror. If they could pluck the arrows from mid-air the Hylian archers would be in trouble. 

Ganondorf noticed the direction that the arrow came from and stared at the exact spot. Link felt eerie as he felt that Ganondorf was staring right into his soul. He stared back at Ganondorf until he disappeared. "What. How did he…" He never got to finish the sentence because his face was driven into the ground. He looked up to find Ganondorf jeering at him. Link then noticed an aching pain in his cheek. He also observed the blood dripping from Ganondorf's knuckles. 

"First time in 20 years I have been able to draw blood from your young, innocent face." Ganondorf said. The look of triumph upon the man's face was sickening.

Link jumped to his feet, sword unsheathed. Ganondorf drew his blade as quick as lightning. The two men starting exchanging sword blows. Link found that Ganondorf was so much stronger. He knew that Ganondorf would have the upper hand.

While Ganondorf and Link were clashing sword, the Hylians charged towards the Gerudo's. Tanoora held up her powerful hand towards her army. They were going to stand their ground while the Hylian fools charged straight into her territory. 

Nabooru led the charging army adjacent to King Zelda. She wanted vengeance on the traitorous mob as they attempted to overthrow her power while she was second-in-command. Impa was at the back of the Hylian army, trying to surprise attack from the side. If she could surprise the army, the attention would divert away from the body of soldiers giving an advantage to the Hylians.

Finally, Tanoora signalled for the army to move. The Hylians saw them one moment. Yet the next moment they were gone. The army stopped moving and looked around in bewilderment. Silence followed.

 A shriek of terror broke the awkward silence. The Gerudo's fell from above, as silent as night. The Hylians dispatched in different directions trying to absorb the situation. But the Gerudo's were too fast for them. They struck anyone randomly with great precision, speed and strength. The Hylians were frantic and losing focus. King Zelda knew that this is what the Gerudo's wanted. With an act of courage, he ploughed through the Gerudo's on horseback, trying to slash anyone in his way. His efforts were futile. Their speed enabled them to break away before the blade could hit. The King stared at the Gerudo's in amazement. He knew if the Hylians kept fighting like this, there would be no Hylian army.

Link knew that Ganondorf was using his newfound strength to try and waste his sword. Ganondorf was dishing out cheap shots whenever he had the opportunity. Link was growing tired and figured he had to do something drastic to win the fight. Then the thought hit him.

Link bent his back and clamped his hands together. Then he ploughed his right hand into the ground. 

Immediately a wall of flame came from within link and expanded. Ganondorf was swept away by the flame screaming in agony.

The flame stopped and Ganondorf was sprawled on the ground sizzling from the intensity of the fire. Link approached slowly on the balls of his feet. When Link was a metre away from the body, Ganondorf spoke. "Foolish boy. You know you can't kill me." With that he rose up into the air, body limp. He clenched his fists and regained his strength in a show of black magic. An explosion of smoke blinded Link from vision. When the smoke cleared with the hailing wind, he saw Ganondorf standing there smirking. Link was exhausted and knew that Ganondorf would get the last hit. 

Ganondorf raised his hand and grew a ball of black magic. This time it kept growing and growing until it was as big as the Hyrule castle. "You will never see your kingdom crumble in front of me, but this is just as good" he roared.

Suddenly a whistling sound came and a shape hurtled from the air. The object fixed itself into Ganondorf's head. The black magic ball disappeared. Ganondorf's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Blood was pouring from his mouth. "I… can't… believe…it. You…beat…me…for…good." He stammered. He used the last of his strength to let out a yell of such fury, the Hylians and Gerudo's paused their fight. Ganondorf crumpled to the ground with an arrow sticking out from his head. Link crawled over to the arrow and Ganondorf's corpse. Link cheched the arrow. It had sword markings on it. It was his. It must have been the arrow he shot up the first day to signal the start of the war. Link just started laughing hysterically.

Tannora broke the silence in the group. "He killed King Ganondorf." She said in disbelief. The Gerudo's dropped their spears. The Hylians hurriedly picked them up.

The Gerudo's clothes faded from jet black to medium purple again. The muscles that bulged from them before faded into their usual state. The "Wolf Thief" effects were wearing off. 

The King declared the end of the war and took the Gerudo's into prison. The war was over. The Hylians had won. Victory had never tasted so sweet.

The Aftermath: The Gerudo's were banished from the land. The Sages were to make sure they never came back. Sir Link had become Lord Link and second- in- command to the Royal Family. Link was also heir to the throne when the King died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was my last chapter and the end of the story. Thanx 1 000 000 for giving me those damned loved reviews.


End file.
